


Funny Like That

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angelic spell, Blasphemy, Blood, Bottom Sam, Claiming, Deepthroating, Demon Sam, Evil Sam, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Temptation, Top Dean, Wall Sex, and he's murderous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans, demons, angels, they all fear him. That's Sam, one of the vilest creatures from the lowest pits of Hell. Everyone stays away from him, and for a good reason.<br/>Well, everyone except for one particular seraph, who after years of watching over him is finally sent to kill him.<br/>Needless to say, things don't quite go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Like That

 

The screams have died down. The shrill sounds that hurt his ears were finally gone, but now he was kind of missing them. Listening to those hopeless, wretched sounds always filled him with a twisted sort of glee, the kind others would find appalling and downright sick, but it wasn’t his fault he enjoyed pain and suffering.

He was a demon, after all.

Sam raised his arms over his head, stretching like a big cat, a pleased shiver running down his spine as his joints popped from the delicious pull. He did quite a workout, and a satisfied smirk crossed his face as he looked over the carnage, the graveyard he had turned this previously peaceful church into.

Bodies lay sprawled everywhere, many missing some of their limbs. Blood was covering the black and white marble flooring, the tiles now painted a pretty red, and had left sprays of crimson along the walls, little droplets sticking to the surface stubbornly while thicker ones have made their way down, trickling down the wall as if in a desperate search of an escape. The floor and the pews were littered with corpses—that of nuns, of priests, of blind believers, young and old. Sam wasn’t picky, he gave an equally awful and cruel death to all of his victims. He had showed up out of nowhere, in the middle of one of those ridiculous religious sermons, and scared the crap out of everyone by turning his eyes to a pitch black color and telling them this was the end, that today would be the day they all died. Their reaction was honestly priceless. Watching the look of horrified shock, stupefaction, and finally realization on their faces when Sam killed the first of them never got old, was always so much fun, just like gazing into his victims’ eyes before ripping their throats out. He tore hearts out, beat mothers to death with a candle holder in front of their child before moving on to the father, strangled the life out of the screaming children and dismembered those that tried to run or hide. He showed no mercy, but why would he? Why should he? Only scaring the humans and then letting them go wasn’t why he was here, though it’s not like he had an actual, important reason for doing this, either.

Well, no, he did have a reason. It was fun.

Sam let out a pleased sigh as he took in the sight of all those cooling corpses, then looked down at his black suit and frowned. He got blood on his clothes, again. He really needed to stop doing that. Even if he had an infinite stack of the same pants and suit jackets, he still hated to burn the dirty ones. Ah well, no matter.

His clothes already ruined, Sam didn’t mind wiping his bloody hands on his pants, but that only got some of it off. Some blood remained, dried on his hands and clung to his fingers stickily, and he couldn’t stop the twisted grin that stretched his lips as he raised a hand to his mouth and flicked his tongue out, slowly running it up a digit. He liked the taste. He always had, ever since he first tasted the metallic wine, felt it spread across his tongue and bombard it with a sea of flavors. It was strong and made his mouth water for more, was like what he imagined curling up by a fireplace at night, huddled in a blanket would have felt like to humans, the warm taste haunting him and his mouth even hours later, making him lick his lips eagerly. He wasn’t a vampire or anything like that, didn’t crave human blood, but Sam always licked his fingers clean after a game of tag with his victims, each time making sure to get every little drop of it.

He was in the middle of suckling on a finger, dragging his tongue over a patch of skin caked with blood, when he heard the telltale sound of flapping wings, and his nonexistent heart sank. Great, just what he needed. Sam stayed where he stood while he finished cleaning his fingers, the silence in the church gradually filled with something impending, and when he was done, he let his hands fall to his sides and turned around with an unimpressed sigh to face the world’s probably most annoying angel.

“Like what I’ve done with the place? This church needed a serious redecorating, and not that I wanna toot my own horn or anything, but I’d say I did a pretty decent job. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sam flashed a teasing, amused grin at the angel scanning the room with a deep scowl on his face, his grin widening and revealing more of his teeth as their eyes locked, the other fixing him with a hard glare.

Dean was a seraph, one of the most powerful and important angels up in cloud land, and Sam had come to think of him as the nosy guardian angel he never asked for. Sam was a pretty damn powerful demon and he had the respect of the rest of the fiends of the Underworld, so it was a given for the angels to take an interest in him. He meant great trouble, especially since he wasn’t one of those business sorta pansy demons that cut deals in order to get a human soul. Sam beat the souls out of them, went on casual murder sprees, had even wondered if he should start an entrails collection, seeing how good he was at slaughtering innocents. It was because the souls in Hell were too boring to torture, were too used to it. The surprise and denial in a human’s face that had never seen a demon before was way better. And while normally demons were strictly forbidden from going rogue and start hacking away at humanity, Sam got a free pass because, one, he was a force to be reckoned with, two, he was pretty much Lucifer’s favorite, and three, he still had manners and always cleaned up after himself. Well, he burned all the evidence, fire following his footsteps wherever he went.

Anyway, he was an unstoppable force, a hurricane of death and suffering, so of course those damn dweebs would send one of their little attack dogs to keep an eye on him. That miserable puppy happened to be Dean, who never ceased to impress Sam with his horrible fashion choices and capability of pissing him off. That gray suit was honestly the bleakest, ugliest thing he has ever seen on a person. Or more like on an angel, but yeah. Dean kept tabs on him, kept showing up and demanding to know what he was up to, kept scolding him like he was some sort of freaking kid whenever he did something that was considered bad in the eyes of the Lord. Sam retaliated by burning some Bibles and breaking most of the Ten Commandments. Dean also tried to stop him whenever he could, but Sam was really good at ditching that pantywaist, the angel only managing to find him when it was already much too late. But no matter how many times he told the guy to just leave him alone, because it wasn’t like any good came out of watching him and failing repeatedly at stopping him from committing manslaughter, Dean always refused. That obstinate, thick-skulled sucker never listened, too focused on his mission as a loyal, _honorable_ angel to realize that following Sam around and babysitting him was useless, a complete waste of time. And none of them were happy with the situation, obviously hated each other from the very first moment they met, so he honestly couldn’t understand why Dean just couldn’t grow a pair and stop this childish game they’ve been playing for years now.

Looking stern as ever, wearing the sort of disapproving expression that always made Sam want to roll his eyes in contempt and laugh at him, Dean motioned around the gore surrounding them. “Another church? When will you ever stop? You could at least pick a place that wasn’t built on holy ground to carry out your loathsome activities, if you truly cannot control your bloodlust.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of having that stick up your ass?” Sam scoffed, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows at the displeased angel, giving him a look. “Killing in a church is fun. It’s like a nice and big fuck you to you guys.” He smirked. “Oh, I know! Next time I’ll even wrap the corpses up in some pretty ribbons, make them a present for you. I’m sure even a tight-ass harp sucker like you would enjoy receiving presents, right?”

“Your language is as colorful as ever,” Dean remarked, before his features turned grim. Sam slowly furrowed his brow as he watched the angel take several measured steps forward, walk toward him until they were almost an arm’s reach from each other, his piercing green eyes never leaving the demon as he stopped before him and said, “You are getting out of control. It has got to the point where we simply cannot allow you to go any further.”

Sam snorted, moving his arms back to his sides and straightening defiantly, looking down at the angel with somewhat challenging eyes. “Oh yeah? Am I about to hear some more of your scary little threats? Which one will it be today? The Cage? Complete eradication? A bath of Holy Water? I’m all ears, Dean. Please do fascinate me.”

The angel stared at him for a moment, as if trying to intimidate him with his penetrating gaze, then Sam heard the sound of sliding metal and, as he glanced down, noticed the silver angel blade in Dean’s hand. “No,” Dean said, looking down at his own blade before shifting his gaze back to Sam, eyes narrowing dangerously. “This time, I was sent to kill you. No threats. This is something I must do.”

“I see, so the God squad finally grew tired of me. How sad.” Sam chuckled, licking his lips as he eyed Dean’s blade.

He has never killed an angel before, but even though he was pretty sure it would have been rather entertaining, he was also positive it wouldn’t happen today. He wouldn’t kill Dean, because he knew the angel. All bark, but no bite. He wouldn’t hurt Sam, wouldn’t have bothered warning him about it if he had any intention of causing him pain. If the seraph Dean truly wanted him dead, Sam would have been lying on the floor with a hole in his chest by now. Because he was strong. Sam wasn’t going to lie—the angel truly was one of the best warriors Heaven could have, just how he was Hell’s most vicious monster, and a fight between them wouldn’t end well. Might even accidentally mean the beginning of the Apocalypse.

So, not fearing the deadly weapon in the angel’s hand, Sam closed the distance between them with on stride and smiled, poking the tip of the blade when Dean raised it threateningly to his throat. “Aw, don’t be like that. Nobody likes a spoilsport,” he said all the while keeping eye contact with the other, who was glowering at him.

“You are a demon,” he stated. “One of the worst one out there, too. By killing you, I will save thousands of innocents. This is your fault, Sam. Your promiscuous and carefree lifestyle brought this upon you, and you can thank yourself for what’s about to happen.”

Dean lowered the blade, slid it down the demon’s chest until it reached his heart, and pressed the tip into the other’s flesh. Not enough to break skin, to go through Sam’s dirty suit, but just enough for him to feel it, feel its lingering presence and the sweet promise of death. Dancing on the very edge like that was absolutely thrilling, though, and Sam had to smirk, had to let the crooked smirk spread across his face as he leaned closer and into the blade, taking the angel off guard. Dean looked up at him with a confused expression, as if he couldn’t understand why Sam wasn’t pulling away instead or attacking him, going for his throat, then his eyes widened when the demon’s hand shot up and grabbed a hold of the angel’s stupid tie.

Sam yanked him closer, grinning right in his face as his eyes switched to black. “Do it, then,” he challenged daringly, taking a hold of Dean’s wrist with his other hand and pressing the blade further into his flesh, a fierce tingle shooting up his spine as he felt it finally break the skin a little. “Come on, Dean. You great, big angel of the Lord. Smite me, put me in my place and kill the monster in front of you. It shouldn’t be that hard—I’m practically begging for it.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously as he swallowed while giving Sam an uneasy glare. And it was at that moment that the demon realized that the other was bothered by the closeness. Sure, he was well in Dean’s personal space, though it wasn’t like angels cared about something like that anyway. At least they shouldn’t, but Dean looked like he was about to start sweating even though he was an angel, looking pretty uncomfortable from how they were merely inches away from each other. Poor angel, not used to such intimacy. Poor, funny little angel.

“What does it look like?” Sam let out a soft laugh, a sneer twisting his lips as he tightened his grip on the other’s tie. “I’m begging for you to kill me. Put me out of my misery. Or…would you like me to drop to my knees and do it like that? Would you prefer me like that, Dean?”

“This is no time for jokes,” the angel stated, forcing the words out through gritted teeth and trying to unlatch Sam’s hands from him, but his efforts were useless. He then sighed in frustration and scowled unsurely at the demon. “You should at least act mature in your time of death, Sam. Taking this situation lightly won’t do you any good. Now let go of me, and let’s settle this as beings of high power.”

“Settle? Do you wanna fight? I thought this was an execution.” Sam tilted his head almost innocently, the pools of black in his eyes glimmering with mischief as he leaned in, so very close now, and he could feel Dean tensing and stilling to a complete statue under his hands. “I was so bad. I am so bad, Dean, a naughty demon. I murder with cold blood, get off on it. I am such a despicable creature, and it’s your job as a pure angel to end me right here, right now. Punish me, angel,” he purred lowly, voice thick and sweet like honey as his breath ghosted over the other’s skin, his lips, Sam grinning lecherously as he added slowly, “any way you want…”

His curled lips hovered over Dean’s sinful ones as they watched each other, suspended in time for what seemed like an hour, but was most probably only a few seconds. He then chuckled and stepped back, letting go of the other’s tie and wrist as he shrugged and said with a sneer, “But who am I kidding, a prude like you could never—”

Dean was on him in a heartbeat, and whatever he wanted to say next got lost in the angel’s mouth. Sam’s hair got grabbed as he got yanked into the kiss, eyes actually going wide from shock, and it took his brain a second or two to process what was happening. Dean was kissing him, and it wasn’t a chaste or tentative kiss either; it was hot and demanding, as if the angel was proving a point with his tongue which, by the way, was sliding fervently alongside Sam’s and trying to choke him. It wasn’t the most skilled kiss he had, was sloppy with too much tongue and teeth from Dean’s side, who the demon realized must have been doing this for the first time, so he forgave his clumsiness and kissed him back.

That obviously not something the angel had prepared for, Dean’s hand shook in the other’s hair before he let go, broke the kiss and gazed at Sam with a pair of uncertain, but oh so aroused eyes.

“My, Dean,” the demon drawled, licking his already wet lips seductively as he leered at the angel. “Did you just kiss a demon? In the house of the Lord? Tsk tsk tsk, I’m gonna have to confiscate your halo for that.”

Dean clenched his hands into fists, discarding his angel blade and surprising Sam the second time this day by letting out a quiet growl. “This…this is all your fault,” he spat, deep voice dripping with pent-up emotions, with forbidden lust. “You have done this to me. I’m not supposed to feel the way I do. It’s unbecoming and I’m not allowed to, because you’re a demon and I’m an angel, and I should be erasing you from existence instead of this.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam planted a hand on his hip. “Oh come on, don’t blame your sexual wants on me. I mean yeah, sure, I know I’m hot, but you kissing me ain’t just my fault,” he said, a suggestive smile crossing his face as he glanced at the other’s crotch. “Pretty sure that’s got something to do with it, too.”

The angel actually followed his gaze and then, oh my, was that a blush on his face? Sam laughed, this situation too hilarious, then was about to peace out and go slaughter a lamb, getting bored of teasing Dean for today, when he suddenly found himself getting cornered. He got slammed into a marble wall, one that wasn’t covered with blood, with Dean staring at him like a wolf, the angel apparently totally losing it. “No. No, it’s not me, it’s you. Always you,” he growled, eyes suddenly seeming so much darker, and Sam felt like his breath got stuck in his throat, even though he didn’t need to breathe. “It’s your fault, and I will make you pay.”

“Make me pay? Are you even listening to yourself?” Sam sneered, then hissed and nearly let a gasp escape him as the angel ripped his suit jacket off before doing the same to his shirt. Dean had his eager hands on his bare chest right away, touching and stroking, scratching, eyes glimmering and mesmerized, but also so full of desire as he watched his own fingers play with the demon’s skin. However Sam wasn’t so awed, not having that much fun now that the tables have turned, even though Dean’s fingers felt so fucking good. He needed to stay in charge here, grab the situation by its throat and order it to behave. He couldn’t afford to be seen weak, especially by an _angel_.

But that was easier said than done, because that winged dick who was supposed to be inexperienced, goddamn it, was now sucking on his neck while stroking his waist, and Sam was finding it kinda hard to think straight, let alone stop the sounds forcing themselves past his lips.

But he still tried. “Hah, look at you,” Sam sneered, neck bared and smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as the angel licked a wet stripe up his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath, then grabbed Dean by his hair and yanked him away, just enough to be able to look into his dilated, glowing eyes. “You are gonna do it, hmm? Touching a demon…what a dirty angel you are.”

“Shut your mouth, demon,” Dean hissed, his face an open book telling a story of pure lust and uncontrollable want, and then he quite literally attacked Sam’s lips, planting his plump ones on them and kissing the living Hell out of him. Pun intended.

Sam growled, catching the angel’s tongue between his teeth and tugging at it. Strange, Dean even tasted pure. If light, shining and radiant, had a taste, that would have been the angel’s mouth. Nobody had tasted this nice before, either, so Sam kept kissing him, bringing his hands to the other’s neck while moving his lips lazily, contrary to Dean, who was practically trying to eat his mouth. He licked and kissed the demon as if urgently, small groans muffled as he opened and closed his mouth, licking into the other’s until he had tasted every inch of skin and teeth, and then he was gone again, this time moving on to Sam’s ear and actually biting down on it.

He arched into Dean’s hands and teeth, his black soul snaking pleasedly at the surprisingly violent bite. “Ah, fuck, Dean,” he moaned right in the angel’s ear, a victorious little grin gracing his lips as he noticed the other shiver, and with Dean’s mouth right next to his ear, this time he couldn’t miss the low, deep growl that seeped past his lips.

“You’re sinful,” the angel whispered in his ear, before licking along the outline of it, and Sam hummed. “So wrong. I should really just kill you right now.” Is what he said, but Dean was grinding against him with each word, hands finding their way to the demon’s ass and pulling him closer.

A hoarse chuckle left Sam, and he raked his fingers down the other’s back, frowning because Dean really needed to get rid of those stupid clothes, like ASAP. “And yet you’re kissing me,” he drawled, eyes switching back to black as he grabbed the angel’s biceps and gave him a hard shove, sending him stumbling back while he grinned wolfishly at him. “You wanna get dirtied, don’t ya? I could do that. I’m good at ruining pretty things.” He winked, leaning against the cold wall and running a hand down his chest while watching Dean, grin widening dangerously when the angel raised a hand to his own tie and ripped it off before, finally, shrugging out of his suit jacket and other clothes. And oh wow, the angel certainly looked heavenly. He had those delicious muscles littering his whole body, strong arms and broad shoulders, a gorgeous and toned chest, abs humans would have killed for and…he had one impressive package. Dean stripped down completely, so out of it he didn’t even realize—or maybe just didn’t mind altogether—how some of his clothes ended up in puddles of blood, something that made Sam realize that they were still in a church, surrounded by corpses. Fuck, if this wasn’t blasphemy, he wasn’t sure what was.

Not staring at Dean’s sizeable cock was like asking the Earth to stop spinning. It was ridiculously impossible. The angel was thick and long, even though he was only half hard, it standing proudly between nice, maybe a bit bowed legs, which only just helped reveal what was usually hidden so selfishly by fabric. It would be a tight fit, plus Sam had always been the one doing the fucking, had never let anyone take his ass, but seeing Dean’s erection, the demon could barely hide his excitement.

“Not bad,” he purred, eyes shamelessly roaming Dean’s body before settling on his face, and he shot the other a foxy look. “You gonna fuck me with that, Dean? Shove your angle dick up my ass? Come on, I’m getting bored.” He licked his lips, slowly, temptingly, then turned around and put his hands on the wall, pushed his hips out before looking back over his shoulder at the angel. “So? You gonna make me wait forever?”

Dean didn’t hesitate. He strode over to him, grabbed his waist, and then immediately sank his teeth in Sam’s shoulder. The demon gasped and groaned in appreciation, rubbing his ass against the other’s shaft, grinning to himself when Dean unbuttoned his pants and ripped them off of him, along with his underwear. Sam helped by kicking the clothes off, toes curling when he got rid of his shoes as well, then let out a breathy moan when he felt the angel’s hot cock sliding against the cleft of his ass, Dean sorta humping him and…was he hugging him from behind?

He laughed, dark and deep, eyes narrowing lazily as the angel placed kisses on the nape of his neck. “Hurry up, Dean. Fuck me already, or I’ll go and find someone else who’ll do the job,” he sneered, hips rolling invitingly, slithering like a venomous snake. “Someone else who’ll bend me over and screw me good and rough, you know? I bet I could find a demon, maybe even another angel who’ll make me scream.”

He waited for a reaction, which he got almost immediately. Dean reached around and grabbed the demon’s own dick, which was already hard and aching to be touched, the aggressive act when his erection got squeezed harshly drawing a long moan out of him. “Nobody,” the angel hissed into his neck, Sam’s head falling forward, chestnut hair a curtain that blocked his view of the other’s face. “You won’t let anyone else touch you ever again, you understand me? And you won’t go around having sex with other people either. You and your filthy mouth belong to me now.”

“Oh yeah? Since when could angels own demons?” Sam scoffed, then shifted and spread his legs momentarily, until he had the other’s cock between them, before pressing his thighs together and trapping Dean’s throbbing flesh. “I think I’m the one who’s got you on a leash.”

Just as he anticipated, because he’s awesome like that, Sam chuckled when Dean’s hips jerked, and then he was moving, thrusting away between the demon’s thighs. Angel could probably barely take this new sensation; he could feel Dean’s control slipping away, though the hand he had on Sam’s cock was still firm as an iron shackle, making him growl and frown because that idiot was just gripping him but not moving his hand.

“You.” Dean thrust wildly, snapping his hips forward so hard it wasn’t long before Sam was pressed completely up against the wall, with the angel’s hand still on his erection. “You have no power over me, demon,” he spat, Sam about to laugh again at that ridiculous statement, but instead of mocking the angel, he found himself crying out, voice high pitched and close to an actual scream when Dean’s dick was suddenly gone, along with his hand, and then very quickly reappeared, this time in his ass.

Not bothering with fingers, with any prep, not even with some spit, Dean was forcing the head of his cock into the demon’s dry hole, and while Sam was totally into pain, when he could actually feel it, having a dick shoved up his ass all dry like this wasn’t that much fun. “Fuckin’ Hell, Dean, you can’t just push your fat cock in there!” he snapped, elbowing the other, but he didn’t seem to be listening, bent on tearing his ass open or something, so Sam grunted and used his powers to snatch all the strength from the angel’s legs.

Dean made a sound that resembled a yelp as he fell to his knees, what little of his cock he managed to force into Sam slipping out and making the demon sigh in relief. Stupid, blockheaded angel. “What was that for?” Dean demanded, glaring up at Sam a bit confusedly, making him roll his eyes.

“I know you’re a virgin, but you’ve had like a millennium to learn about sex. You should at least know that you don’t go in raw and dry like that,” he said with a glare of his own, before his expression darkened into something else, a grin slowly settling on his lips. “It’s much more fun when you use lube.”

“I don’t have lube,” Dean stated dumbly, and Sam fought the urge to facepalm himself.

“No shit. I realized.” He snapped his fingers, returning the angel’s strength, and took a step forward when Dean was standing again. “I’ve gotta do everything, it seems,” he said with a sigh, flashing the other an enticing look before dropping to his knees. “Try not to move too much,” he purred and took a hold of Dean’s cock, giving the tip a tentative lick, chuckling when the angel jumped. “Told you to stay still.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, a hand going to the other’s hair and gripping it firmly.

“What does it look like, genius?” Sam looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. “I’m gonna suck you off until your pretty dick’s covered in spit. But don’t get too cocky,” he said, wicked grin twisting his lips as he stroked the angel with a glint of sadistic mischief in his eyes. “Your cock ain’t gonna be the first one in my mouth…”

He felt the sick glee in his chest as Dean’s eyes narrowed, as the hold on his hair tightened painfully. “You slut,” the angel growled harshly, barely flinching when he realized what he said in such a holy place, seemingly too far gone to be that bothered by the fact that he was a celestial being.

And what a lucky celestial being he was, Sam thought as he hummed in agreement, rubbing his cheek against the other’s cock before swallowing it. It was true, this wasn’t his first time. He liked to experiment, had done pretty much everything, screwed everyone. It was only his ass that was still untouched, and now he was going to hand it over to Dean. He wondered if that was a good idea, letting an angel fuck him, a vicious demon, but that was only a brief thought, because Dean’s dick was so heavy and thick in his mouth already, and Sam was getting harder from the mere thought of having that monster pounding his ass. He moaned obscenely around the other’s length, batting his eyelashes at him as they watched each other, Dean looking like he was about to faint or something. His eyes were wide and glowing with a faint blue grace, he was panting and instead of listening to Sam, because why would he, he kept bucking forward, shoving his cock down the demon’s throat as much as possible. Sam didn’t really have any gag reflexes anymore, but damn, Dean was big and even he had to strain himself to deepthroat him, to take all of him in. His jaw ached and his nostrils were flared as he took deep breaths, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard, feeling the angel’s cock twitch in his mouth. He turned and bobbed his head, cupping Dean’s balls and fondling them as he pulled back a bit, suckling on the head of the angel’s cock and swirling his tongue along the underside of it, poking it with the tip of the wet, wiggling flesh, then lapped at the slit, sucking out some pre-come before finally unlatching his lips from around Dean’s erection with a loud pop.

Licking his lips like he just finished a meal, he got to his feet and backed into the wall. “There, nice and shiny. You can go ahead and stick it in me, if you want,” he said as if lazily, drawling the words like they were made of sweet, deadly syrup.

Dean closed the distance between them in less than half a second, but when Sam tried to turn around, he got grabbed and slammed back into the wall, a sudden chill spreading across his body as his back was pressed into the cool marble. “You won’t move,” the angel barked, before swiftly grabbing the other’s legs and wrapping them around his waist, Sam having to throw his arms around Dean’s neck if he didn’t want to slump to the floor.

He swallowed, not that big of a fan of this position. He was clinging too much onto the angel, this was too close, too…intimate for him. “Aw Dean, wanna look at me while you fuck me?” he mocked, wiggling his hips while trying to unwrap his legs from around the other’s waist. “Come on, wouldn’t it be much more fun if I turned around? I could even get on my hands and knees for you,” Sam purred in an alarmingly low tone, hypnotizing voice dripping with a carnal lust. “I’d let you fuck my virgin ass like that, let you push me down and make me take, just for today.”

But instead of biting down on the bait, Dean just grinned at him, and Sam felt suddenly weak all over his body. Dean didn’t grin. The angel smirked from time to time, it usually bitter and humorless, thin, but he had never grinned before. And this grin wasn’t all that nice either—it was like Sam was staring at a demon, the other’s lips twisting into something that looked like a sneer painted over with desire and stretched into a lecherous grin. “No, you’re not moving,” he stated matter-of-factly, leaning in close and guiding the tip of his dick to the other’s entrance. “And don’t you even think that I will have you once and that’s it. I’m not one of your one night stands, your…fuck toys. What we’re doing is not screwing,” Dean growled, and just like that, he was sliding into Sam again, this time a bit more easily but also much more forcefully, and the demon couldn’t help but throw his head back and close his eyes, body tensing up, because even with the spit, it still burned. “I’m claiming you, Samuel. As an angel, I am going to bind you to me, and make you mine…until the end of times.”

The demon’s eyes flew open at that, wanting to protest, to squirm, because he sure as hell did not want to do anything along the lines of getting bound to Dean. That was like the demon equivalent of marriage, no, it was worse than that. He has heard of it before, of a powerful binding spell that came easily to angels. A few Enochian words here, a symbol there, and then whoever the spell was used on would be forever connected to the one that cast it, body and soul, could be even controlled by them. So yeah, thanks but no thanks, Sam was not going to be collared by this stuck-up angel.

“I’d like to see you try,” he hissed with a groan as Dean began slowly thrusting in him to get more and more of his cock inside. Okay, so maybe Sam forgot that they were fucking and that stopping the angel now might be a bit difficult, but that was fine. He had that chicken-winged seraph wrapped around his little finger, so it shouldn’t take much to have him under his control again. He sank his nails into the other’s back, tearing at the soft and warm flesh, needing a moment to regain himself, and then forced his lips to stretch into a snarl as he shot a weak glare at the angel. “Wanna tame me, angel? Keep me all to yourself? Mmm, you wouldn’t be the first one to try, but”—he clenched his ass deliberately, relishing in the way Dean let a curse slip past his lips before looking all guilty—“sorry, I’m just not the type that can be kept in a cage.”

Dean gripped his thighs so hard he could feel every single fingertip, felt them dig into his skin in a way that would have broken a human’s bones already, but for him, it’d only just leave some bruises behind. “What you think is meaningless,” the angel growled with a brutal snap of his hips, causing Sam’s whole body to jerk and his mouth to fall open in a gasp. “You’re not getting a say in this, demon. I will have you, and none of your talk can or will stop me.” He smirked, and the demon shivered. “And after I’m done with you, you will be handing yourself over to me willingly.”

“You wish—” Sam sneered, but then the angel began thrusting for real, going from zero to one hundred real fucking quick, and his body was getting rocked by each merciless slam of the other’s hips.

He wanted to keep teasing Dean, to drive him nuts and laugh while the seraph tried to stay in control of the situation, but he couldn’t even go a second without a goddamn tsunami of sensations assaulting his ass as Dean pounded it roughly. He couldn’t think long enough to try to be slutty, to regain control, not with the continuous slip and slide of the other’s incredible cock, the pain of it only adding to the white-hot pleasure and ripping loud moan after moan out of Sam. He felt like bursting, couldn’t do anything but hold onto the angel as he fucked him into the wall pressed painfully against his back, brain short-circuiting and forgetting all about the spell as his back arched and head fell back.

“Oh fuck, oh my god,” he mewled, panting heavily as he wrapped his legs around the other tighter, tried to slam his body down and impale himself on the angel’s cock, crying out loudly and so lewdly each time his prostate got hit. “Dean, fuck, yes! More! Shit, fuck me more, _harder_ , Dean!”

He felt as if his body was burning up, kept gasping and, damn it, whimpering as the angel moved inside him, filling him to the brim. It felt incredible, Sam never guessing that getting fucked could be better than doing the fucking, and maybe, just maybe, this was even more enjoyable than murder. He tried his best, his very best not to sound pathetic. Not wanting to fall apart under a celestial being’s hands and cock, because he still had his pride, the demon clawed at the other’s back and urged him on, ordering and taunting him. “You can do better, come on angel, I can barely f-feel a thing,” he sneered weakly, mewling in ecstasy as Dean picked up the pace and rammed his cock deeper in the other’s ass, unrelenting thrusts turning brutal and just plain violent.

Sam was screaming. His orders and jeers gradually turned into pleas, into high-pitched cries for more, for mercy, begging an angel to take him. Delirious, his body overwhelmed by the shockwaves of pleasure that thrummed through him so often it just felt like it never stopped, a continuous wave of buzzing energy and desire. At one point, he was so out of it he thought he could actually hear his blood boiling, hear the flames that were licking at his body and setting it on fire, but then he soon realized he wasn’t hallucinating, because the church was on fire. The candles were burning furiously and so were some of the furniture, the pews engulfed in roaring flames, Sam’s powers apparently going out of control while he was getting his ass plowed by an angel dick.

He didn’t seem to be the only one affected by the sex, though. Dean was buzzing, his skin tingling as if his soul was purring, it feeling ticklish and amazing against Sam’s fingers and hole. The angel’s grace was pulsing, and he could’ve sworn that he could sometimes see Dean’s wings, taut and stretched out behind his back, the pearl-white feathers radiating so beautifully the demon felt mesmerized, hand reaching out to touch, but he could never quite curl his fingers into the surely soft, fluffy feathers, as they kept blinking out of existence. And Sam kept moaning and keening wantonly, so yeah, focusing long enough to actually touch Dean’s wings wasn’t an easy task.

“Sam, Sam, this…so good, Sam,” the angel was groaning and panting into his ear, biting and kissing any skin he could get to, and Sam was drunk on it all, baring his neck and whining. He was so out of it he barely registered when Dean began mumbling something in Enochian, when he used the blood from one of the wounds he made to draw something on Sam’s chest, the demon only realizing that he has been bested when the blood sigil began glowing brightly, and he gasped, cursing and trying to wipe it away. But Dean grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall, Sam nearly sliding to the floor now that he wasn’t holding onto the angel’s shoulders, but the other’s relentless thrusts kept his body in place, the demon bouncing helplessly as he was pretty much fucked silly, unable to do a thing aside from taking it all and moaning miserably.

And then he felt it. It was odd, but he could actually feel the second they connected, the moment the spell began working and bound their souls together. It made him emit a horrible, pitiful and needy, almost wounded sound, his body arching and back leaning away from the wall as first tiny sparks, and then a whole firework went off in his chest, his pitch black soul shining for a passing moment as an invisible string curled around it and held on tight. Like a magnet, he could suddenly feel himself being drawn to Dean, to his very being, and as if thinking of the same thing, they looked at each other before their lips met in a passionate kiss, hot and desperate and so right that Sam forgot he was a demon and let out a wretched sob. The hands that were wrapped around his wrists moved up, Dean intertwining their fingers as he held the other’s hands against the wall, lips moving fervently as if on a mission, and Sam was getting dizzy, eyes sliding shut as he sighed into the absolutely perfect kiss and rolled his hips longingly, as the angel had slowed his thrusts but he needed more, needed the other fucking him like he was his property.

The flames around them were roaring now, howling with power and hunger, and Sam was shaking. He was actually trembling, toes curling as he tried so desperately to keep his weakening legs around the other’s waist, pitiful and degrading sounds leaving him as he was rendered to a writhing, moaning mess, but he couldn’t even hate himself and the angel for it, his head was too clouded, thoughts too hazy. One particularly hard thrust had him screaming, pleasure rumbling through him like an earthquake, shattering him until his whole body tensed, head falling forward before getting thrown back, mouth hanging open as he came, just like that.

“De-Dean!” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut as one of, no, the most intense orgasm he ever experienced hit him, Sam feeling it body and soul. He didn’t even touch his own cock, not even once, but he was coming hard, all the strength and energy sucked right out of him and leaving his body with each spurt of come landing on his abdomen. He felt like fainting, even though he wasn’t capable of that, or maybe now he was, who knows? Sam was panting heavily, would have loved to just collapse onto the floor and stay there for some time, and his legs were already sliding down, but no, because Dean wasn’t finished.

The angel let go of his hands and grabbed his thighs, hooking his hands under Sam’s knees and freaking pushing them all the way up to his shoulders, practically folding the demon in half and pressing him so hard into the wall, he was pretty sure he heard the marble crack beneath his back. Thank Satan he was agile.

Sam couldn’t have been certain, as he was still coming down from his own, but it was like he could feel Dean’s orgasm. Not the way the angel’s hips jerked, thrusts becoming erratic before halting, as he filled the demon with his hot come. He felt that too, sure, how could he not, but there was something else. It was like he was coming again, felt a familiar and warm tingle spread through him, like a whisper, a faint memory, an echo of an orgasm, Dean’s orgasm. So this was what being bound meant, he realized. Sensing and feeling the other in ways that should have been impossible, experiencing emotions and sensations as if they were his own.

He was clinging to Dean again, damn it, and when the angel finally let go of him, Sam slumped to the floor, bringing the other with him and making sure that possessive fuck hit his knees as they collapsed. The warm cock had slipped out of him, but his legs were still spread, Dean kneeling between them and watching something, and when Sam lowered his gaze to look at what the angel was staring at, he actually almost blushed. Dean’s come was slowly seeping out of him, trickling down his skin and forming a tiny puddle on the cold tiles, the sight obviously fascinating the other while the demon just didn’t know if he should feel regretful and humiliated, or just start laughing at the other’s reaction.

“How does it feel like?” he asked with a little sneer, trying to get his breathing under control as he flashed a sultry look at Dean. “Losing your purity as an angel and dirtying your hands…can you feel the other angels judging you?”

Dean scowled at him, then leaned in and simply kissed him, Sam making sure to bite the other’s lips. “Never mind that,” the angel mumbled against his lips, gliding a hand to the demon’s chest. “What about you? Did you enjoy getting ravished by an angel? Big scary demon beginning an angel to fuck him like a little bitch. Doesn’t really go well with your image, does it?”

“I see your dick ain’t the only filthy thing here. You should watch your mouth—”

“No,” Dean stated, cutting him off. “I can do and say whatever I damn want. It’s you who’ll have to watch it from now on.” He smirked, running his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip and then withdrawing it just before the demon could’ve bit him. “No more misbehaving. Not now that you’re my demon.”

“Your demon,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not yours, you idiot. Sure, you used a fancy spell on me, congratulations, you’re a genius. You’ve bound us together. But will that stop me from fucking others or from continuing with my laid back, murderous lifestyle? Hmm, nope.”

“Actually, yes, it will.” The angel’s hand suddenly shot forward, fingers tangling in Sam’s hair and pulling, the demon hissing with a snarl as his chin got nibbled on. “I will know where you are. I will feel it if you’re horny or angry, if you’re exhilarated from taking a human life. And I will keep checking up on you, won’t let you out of my sight, because you’re mine now, whether you like it or not. And judging by your reactions while I was claiming you…” He trailed off, a smug smirk crossing his face as he licked the demon’s lips. “I’d say it won’t be long before you’re kneeling for me again.”

“You pompous Jesus freak,” Sam spat, ripping the other’s hand away from his hair before shooting a glare at him. “This doesn’t make us a couple, got it? I won’t just roll with this and be all obedient from now on, even if you keep following me around like an overly attached puppy. I might have let you fuck me, but you’re not keeping me.”

“I’m totally keeping you,” Dean purred, planting a softer kiss on the demon’s lips and smiling at him. “And make you the happiest demon there ever was.”

Sam snorted. “You sound so cheesy it hurts,” he said condescendingly, squirming as he fought a smile of his own from spreading across his face while glaring at Dean. “And would you mind stopping feeling so damn glad? It’s really getting on my nerves, especially since I can sense it too.”

“Ever wonder if, maybe, that’s actually you feeling it?” the angel asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around Sam before he could’ve pushed him away and, great, pulling him into a hug. Just what he needed.

He put on his best bitchface and looked at Dean. “No. I’m a demon, remember? Not really capable of feeling shit like that.”

“Well then,” the angel said, “I suppose I’ll just have to change that. Sooner or later, Sam, you’re going to feel something.”

“Yeah, and it’ll probably be the uncontrollable urge to bash your face in.”

Dean laughed, the sound genuine and if Sam wouldn’t have known better, he’d have said his heart skipped a beat. As if. “Hopefully not.” He raised a hand to the demon’s cheek and caressed it. “I will make you like me. We literally have all the time in the world, so you will warm up to me after a while. You have to.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sam scoffed, but didn’t lean away from the hand. It didn’t feel too bad.

“Is that a challenge?” Dean flashed a smirk at him, eyes full of glee and something roguish.

This time, the demon couldn’t stop the smile from curling his lips, his own eyes narrowing playfully. “Sure. Try to make me fall for you, if you can.”

“I will…” the angel whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, and Sam averted his eyes, feeling a stubborn blush heating up his face. Perfect. Dean’s presence was irritating before, but now that they were connected, now that the other had made it his mission to charm him, Sam would see even more of him. Which would be a living nightmare, surely, so he wasn’t smiling and kissing the angel, wasn’t secretly looking forward to the upcoming years, of course he wasn’t.

Of course…

 


End file.
